Shades of Gray
by Mindy's Mom
Summary: Olivia is in a meaningful relationship with David but men of her past keep entering her mind in the most impromptu times.  Please read and review, always appreciated.


Winter had set in. Gone were the beautiful and refreshing autumn breezes, the vibrant foliage through the mountainous side of upstate New York and the fragrant smell of apple orchards that bustled with locals and tourists. Only faces could be visible now on the streets of Manhattan. Heavy coats, scarves, gloves and hats replaced the light and loosely summer and fall attire.

It had been six months now that Olivia and David had been seeing one another. Their relationship moved very fast in the beginning and Olivia wanted to slow things down. As they retreated to his place on the upper west side fully satisfied from dinner and an eighty dollar bottle of wine, Olivia felt a slight buzz coming on. David could tell she was feeling amorous from the close proximity in the back seat of their cab. He poured another glass of Chianti for himself and her.

Soon they make love, slow and methodically. He makes her climax more than once. In the beginning the sex was feverish and urgent then when they felt comfortable under each other's skin it was a slow and enjoyable drawn out process.

In the infancy stages of their budding romance Olivia found herself looking at a picture of them. David had taken her to a New York Nicks game. He was invited to watch the game from the Mayor's suite. After the game they caught a cab back, both feeling very warm and slightly intoxicated from the all the alcohol compliments of the Mayor's suite. Olivia whipped out her phone and told him this would be the one and only cheesy moment from their date. Their faces consumed the eight mega pixels allowed by her iphone. The hacker smiled at them as he viewed them through his rear view mirror. They were in love with one another just not admitting it yet. A smile would radiate on her mouth whenever she found herself looking at it. She knew she was falling for this man hook line and sinker. David was everything she needed him to be and more.

The sun rose early on this cold and gray February day. Snow was in the forecast. He brings her a cup of coffee as he always does on the weekends whether at her place or his. Olivia is in trance and he sees this.

"Olivia, yoo hoo earth to Olivia." She refocuses her attention on him when she feels the mattress sink a bit as he takes a seat next to her handing her the hot beverage.

"Where were you just a second ago?" David asks her with a sense of wonderment. She smiles and blinks a few times.

"Nowhere I guess." She gestures with her hand. "This just feels good, you and me, you know?" She smiles as she leans in and places a light feathery kiss on his lips. "Thank you for my coffee."

He nods and smiles back and she drinks in not only her coffee but his eyes and mouth. The legal side of his brain tells him something is different with her.

_He arrives and waits in his car. His nerves are getting to him. He feels unsettled because he knows he's not the number one man in her life anylonger but he can't let her go nor can she unfold herself from him. Inside Olivia fears what this visit may hold for her. Wanting something in your mind or in fantasy is very different from wanting it to become a reality. She tries to keep her mind busy rather than focus on worrying. David was out of town, this was their first weekend apart._

_She sends him a message to his phone asking where he is. By her calculations he should have been here an hour ago. She hates being this nervous but she knows that as soon as she sees him she will be fine. She opens the door and sees him. She tells him to come to him. When she is standing before him he kisses her. She enjoys the hunger of the kiss. They haven't been intimate in quite a while and she hopes that their passion hasn't withered._

_She walks straight into his body. He reaches from behind her and grabs her breasts. She wishes her clothes weren't between his touch and her skin. He leads her in front of the mirror that hangs above the table off to the side in her small foyer where he begins to kiss her neck, his hands roam along her body, touching her, she squirms, and she wants to touch him back. Olivia closes her eyes feeling his hot breath on her neck. Her hands reach behind her and she is pleased to find him ripe. They watch each other paw at one another. She turns around and kisses him aggressively._

_He leads her to her bedroom. She reaches while his hands are busy and unzips his pants; she starts to unfasten his belt. He might get angry with her boldness but she wants to touch him in the worse way. He grabs her hands and moves them away. He takes her shoes off, he unbuttons her blouse and slides it off her, he helps her curve endorsing black jeans fall to the floor. She wants to be against him but is afraid of dripping on his pants. She needs to feel him against her. She's impatient and hates to wait for what she wants._

_He rubs her triangular area, it such a pleasureful feeling to have his hands on her, touching her. His touch is so different from anything she's known or even felt. He grabs her nipples and she instantly gets wet between her legs. He rubs his thick hardened cock against her vagina, teasing her, she wants him. She needs to feel his cock sliding into her. He gently pushes her onto her bed and she invites him in. He slides his cock right into her and its shear enjoyment to feel him inside her, moving in and out and around in her. She tries to grind against him, rocking her hips up and down. It doesn't take much for her to orgasm, they come one after another._

_Her back arches._

_Her legs tremble._

_Her breathing changes._

_Juices drip down her legs, a constant flow now that he has her orgasms strung together for one continuous one._

_He starts moving his hands along her back, in a circular motion, along her spine and along her sides. Then he rubs the base of her back, this sets her off, the orgasms get stronger. She loses control of her body. His hand heats up the part of her he is touching._

_Her legs shake uncontrollably._

_Her fists open and close._

_Her body can't be still._

_Her breaths come fast and shallow, constricting, harder to breathe. She doesn't like being this out of control, not being able to control her movements, her feelings, and her breathing. She pushes his hands away from her back. He backs off a bit and allows her to settle down. Whenever he's been near her, he drives her crazy with lust._

_He rubs her vagina tenderly, he slides a finger in. She likes how it feels. He keeps pushing her to orgasm after orgasm. Her want and need to be fucked by him increases. He slides two fingers in her dripping hole. He teases as he pleases her. A slow torment as he knows she wants his manhood in her eager beaver. He slides one finger in her ass and rubs her clit at the same time getting her in a tizzy. A constant orgasm that doesn't subside, her legs are wet with the drippings from her sticky cream._

_He keeps his cock close to her child bearing passage but just out of reach, sometimes touching her, it inflames her, she wants to have his penis back but he's in total control. She gets frustrated in this position. She flips him over, and slides on top of his member. He loves the way she looks at him whipping her head back, her long flowing brown hair in her face, out of her face. She doesn't get tired of feeling him enter her. She rocks her hips feeling his dick move inside her, touching her from the inside out._

_Afterwards he tells her to lie with him, to calm down. She lies next to him but the orgasm continues, it revs up rather than subside. She moves his arm away so he's not touching her. Breaking the physical connection usually allows her to calm down but it doesn't, the orgasms continue. There are clear peak and valleys with these orgasms and she sits up to try to get them to subside._

_The feeling of wanting him won't be filled. She enjoys every movement his cock makes inside of her. This is the kind of fuck you only read about, where it feels so amazing you want it to keep going. She enjoys kissing him; they vary from pure hunger a quiet gentleness. She enjoys wrapping her arms around him and holding him, letting him know in a quiet way that she enjoys him, appreciates him._

_They say goodbye. It was a great visit._

_Amazing._

_He gets in his car and begins his drive home where his wife is waiting for him._

_Olivia wells up. She feels blue._

_She misses him already. She tries to fight the feeling. She's just had a wonderful time and shouldn't feel this way. She doesn't want to be blue. She doesn't want to cry. But she misses her friend Elliot._

_David is a great man that she feels she could spend the rest of her life with._

_Elliot wells up. He feels blue. He misses her already. He tries to fight the feeling. He's just had a wonderful time with her, his friend, his former partner, his everything. He shouldn't feel this way. He loves his wife too and is torn in two. Elliot is happy for Olivia that she has found happiness with another man. He doesn't want to be blue. He doesn't want to cry but he misses her._


End file.
